26 Words
by Gigglebox15
Summary: There are 26 ways to describe a person. I am going to do it.
1. Chapter 1

There are: 26 letters in the alphabet.

26 words that begin with each letter.

26 words to describe characters.

26 characters to describe.

26 different lives and stories.

This is their story, this is them.

**Hope you will enjoy this story coming out. If you have any ideas, please review. Thank you and best wishes!**


	2. Phineas Flynn

**Phineas Flynn-Fletcher**

Ambitious

Phineas was always planning and always determined to put his plans into action. Maybe that's what made him so popular.

Boisterous

Everything on Phineas' mind is known, weather he tells it verbally or people just see the look of joy on his face after completing that day's invention.

Caring

"Isabell's hurt, and it's my fault. I'm going to save her." Phineas said as he carefully climbed down the machine to save his friend.

Daring

From standing up to bully's to saving Danville, Phineas always has the nerve to help when he is needed.

Energetic

"Are you sure you want to jump off the world's largest high dive?" The attendant asked.

"Of course." Phineas responded

Fearless

From climbing the highest rock wall to fighting of zombie pharmacists, Phineas often showed no fear.

Generous

"Here, have my coat. You need it more than I do." Phineas said to a shivering Isabella.

Hopeful

"Don't worry. It'll come tomorrow. I just know it!" Phineas said. Even waiting four weeks for a wrench to come in the mail couldn't bring him down.

Inquisitive

When Phineas was younger, he would ask anyone he could questions. It never bothered his mother, but something had to be done when he interrupted phonics class to ask if it was time for recess.

Joyful

Every day, something great was built in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. And every passing day, every passing invention, made Phineas happier.

Kid

Even as Phineas got to be a teenager, he still enjoyed playing with Perry, goofing off with friends, and inventing. Most teens called him a kid, but he didn't mind.

Loyal

"I will never tell anyone your secret. Even if we end up hating each other or we aren't friends anymore, your secret is safe with me." Phineas told Buford.

Mysterious

Even though he denies this, Candace always loves to tell the story about the day she spent in Phineas' head. "It's a mysterious place in there." Candace said laughing.

Noisy

At about 2:30 in the morning, Linda heard a crash from downstairs. She hurried to the main floor to see toddler Phineas, tears in his eyes, as he was sprawled at the foot of the stairs.

Orange

The last thing Phineas' father gave to him before he died was an orange teddy bear. To honor his late father, he wears an orange shirt.

Photogenic

Weather it was a school ID or a passport, Phineas always seemed to have a better picture than everybody else.

Quizzical

There would be nights where he would spent hours at night in the room he and Ferb shared, his pointed nose stuck in a book.

Ready

"With a few supplies and a positive attitude, you can be ready for anything!" Phineas told his friends optimistically.

Scared

The first time Phineas felt scared was then his father died. He didn't understand why his daddy didn't answer his questions.

Truthful

"As George Washington once said, 'I must never tell a lie.'" Phineas told his mother as he told his mother about his project that day.

Utopia

"I don't know what Utopia looks like, but I think we're pretty close." Phineas told his friends after they finished that day's project.

Venus

No one in space history has gone to Venus. It is said to be pretty much imposable. But to Phineas, anything is possible.

Wishful

While most kids wished for candy or a trip to a different country, all Phineas wanted was a new tool kit.

Xenodochial

Phineas was always good with strangers. Everyone who knew him could say that he was definitely a people person.

Youthful

There wasn't a day that went by that Phineas didn't act like a young child, even into his adult years.

Zealous

"Why do people always ask me why I'm happy? You never need a reason to be happy. Sometimes, you just are." Phineas explains to a friend.

**Well, that's all for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed. If you have a request or see anything I need to work on, please review. **


	3. Ferb Fletcher

**Ferb Fletcher**

Aspiring

For Ferb, a man of many talents, there was a lot aspire to. But out of all the great options he had, he decided to remain with his brother, inventing crazy contraptions every day.

Boy

Ferb's mother had always wanted a girl. So when her firstborn was a boy, she was far from pleased. Ferb had made it his goal to make her proud of him.

Careful

Unlike his brother Phineas, Ferb was careful. He treated things with delicacy and kindness, even if they shouldn't be.

Defiant

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Baljeet asked nervously.

"Absolutely" Was Ferb's response.

Elaborate

"Wow! This cake is amazing! How did you get it so magnificent?" The boy's aunt asked.

"It was all Ferb's idea, Aunt Tia. He knows how to make things look perfect."

Frightened

Thunder roared in the distance as lightning cracked across the sky. Ferb was crying in his bead. Why did storms have to be so frightening?

Green

"Why is your hair green?" A classmate asked, sniggering.

"It's how I remember my lost mother."

Helpful

As soon as he saw his sister plummeting down Danville Canyon, he knew he had to do whatever it took to save her.

Interested

Ferb was always researching different people, places, and events. He didn't read to be at the class, but because it genuinely interested him.

Jinxed

First Ferb's mother had died. Then he had to move to a whole new country with new people and places. At first he thought he was jinxed. But when he got a new family, things started to look up.

Kempt

Ferb liked to be orderly and organized with all his belongings. Except for his hair, of course, which was always messy.

Last

Ferb always seemed to be the last one remembered, the last one talked to, and the last one to be heard. For once, Ferb wanted to be first.

Moon

The moon often gave Ferb comfort when he woke up in the middle of the night. The light helped him feel not so alone in the dark.

New

Ferb was new to everything. American food, schools, and way of living. He was thankful to have his friends and family around to help him adjust.

Ocean

The beach was a wonderful place to Ferb. Swimming to his heart's content and relaxing on the sand was his vision of a perfect vacation.

Package

"Hmm. A package addressed to Ferb. Wonder what this could be?" Candace mumbled.

"Oh, that must be my tarantula." Ferb said, taking the box.

Candace's scream rattled the house.

Quiet

Everyone said Ferb was quiet. But if he was to say everything on his mind, people would think otherwise.

Romantic

Many people don't know how romantic Ferb really is, but when Ferb started dating his first girlfriend, girls started to notice.

Sister

Candace was a bit high-strung, Ferb knew that. But he knew, deep down, that she loved her two brothers.

Thoughtful

Ferb often put other's needs before his own, and maybe that's why so many people respect him.

Unbiased

When both his brother and sister were on trial, Ferb promised himself as long as he was judge, he would remain unbiased.

Victorious

Ferb could win any competition he entered, he could become victorious almost instantly.

Wakeful

When Phineas woke him early one morning, Ferb jumped out of bed, asking if everything was okay. Turned out everything was fine. They just had to get up early to catch a plane.

Xenophobic

Ferb hated strangers. People in his new school asked why he was so quiet, but he couldn't give them an answer.

Younger

Most people think that Ferb is older than Phineas, but that isn't true. He was born 11 days after his step-brother.

Zoological

Ferb has always loved animals, especially odd ones. So when the boys got older, Ferb took Perry with him.

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you want any specific people done or feel like I'm missing something, please review. Have a good day! **


	4. Isabella Garcia Shapiro

Isabella Garcia Shapiro

Active

Isabella was always active in some activity. Weather that would be the Fireside Girls, soccer, or hanging out with Phineas, she was always busy.

Bold

Isabella isn't afraid to speak her mind and do anything she puts her mind to.

Cute

Everybody said Isabella was cute, but when Phineas finally told her, it meant more than all the other times put together.

Dainty

Most people thought she was dainty, but she could make a situation dangerous very easily.

Everything

"What makes you happy?" A teacher asked 5 year old Isabella.

"Everything!" She said cheerily.

Friendly

Some said Isabella was too accepting, but she just wanted everybody happy.

Gifted

Isabella was very gifted; she's popular, great at sports, very smart, and is a leader of a Fireside Girl troop. Even older children wished they could be like her.

Happy

Isabella always came over to the Flynn-Fletcher house in good spirits and often left with them.

Ice Cream

Isabella's most recent memory of her father was him taking her out for ice cream. For some reason, she always smiled when she thought about when he came up with silly flavors.

Jealous

Isabella gets jealous whenever a person, especially a female, gets in the way between her and Phineas. Some go as far as to say she was possessive. But she ignored them.

Kingdom

"What are you playing?" An eight year old Isabella asked Phineas.

"Kingdom." Phineas responded blandly.

"Cool. Can I play?" Isabella asked.

"Sure. You can be my queen." Phineas said, taking her by the hand.

Lemon

Most people thought she was weird for liking lemon's, but they always reminded her of the tropics, where she wanted to go one day.

Morning

It best time of the day for Isabella. She loved watching the sun rise was the rise, wishing her good morning.

Naïve

Since her only love was for Phineas, she couldn't tell when another boy had a crush on her. He always wished she wasn't so naïve.

Obvious

"I'm making this so easy for him. Why can't he tell I like him? It's so obvious!" Isabella cried.

"Well, maybe you should just tell him." Gretchen said helpfully.

Pink

Isabella was all about pink. She painted her walls the color and wore only pink clothes. People thought she was obsessed, but she just thought of it as dedication.

Queen

Everyone knew Isabella was going to be crowned Homecoming Queen, but it took her by surprise.

Reluctant

When her grandmother passed away, all Isabella wanted to do was stay at the grave to mourn. The only reason Isabella didn't stay longer was because her mother dragged her to the car.

Stars

"The stars are bright tonight, but not as bright as you." Phineas told Isabella on their first date.

Thankful

"The thing I'm most thankful for are my friends and family. I don't know what I'd do without them." Isabella said on Thanksgiving.

Understanding

Isabella would have compassion for any kid who had problems. If someone was feeling down, they knew to come to her.

Violin

Isabella loves the violin, the way its music sounds. She made it her goal to learn how to play.

Wanted

"All I want is to be wanted." Isabella cried to her mother one afternoon.

Xylophone

Mrs. Garcia Shapiro often tells Isabella about the time when Isabella first saw a xylophone. She had clapped for the first time when it was played.

Yesterday

Sometimes, during the middle of the night, she will wake up in the middle of the night, thinking about yesterday's advents and smiling.

Zero

"Is zero a number?" Isabella asked Phineas and the gang. Everyone just stared at each other, and then started fighting over it.

**Well, that's the end of another chapter. If you have any requests, please ask. I hope you enjoyed and if there is anything I need to work on, please let me know. Have a great day!**

**-Gigglebox15**


	5. Candace Flynn

**Candace**

Abnormal

"Is your sister okay?" A boy asked Phineas as Candace raced around the yard, a toaster on her hand and a beehive on her head.

"Yea. She'll be fine." Phineas replied.

Busted

Most people thought that Candace hated her brothers since she tried to get her brother's in trouble every day. But she just wanted to keep them safe.

Crush

"Candace, your crush on Jeremy is borderline obsessive." Stacy pointed out to her friend.

"What? No it isn't!" Candace shot back, capturing a picture of Jeremy from across the street.

Ducky Momo

A six Candace sniffed as she sat to watch T.V. Once she saw the adorable little duck, the memory of dropping her ice cream had completely vanished.

Elaborate

"No, no, no! This is all wrong! We needed three dozen roses, not two!" Candace yelled at a decorator.

"Everything has to be perfect, doesn't it?" Jeremy mumbled, laughing to himself.

Frustration

Tears flowed down her face as she stormed home one afternoon.

"Why does no one like me?" Candace sobbed in frustration.

Grounded

Candace knew why her parents grounded her. She continued to persist that the huge party was NOT her fault.

Heartache

Candace feared a day when Jeremy might break up with her. But as each date brought them closer together, she realized he wasn't going to break her heart.

Illusion

Dreams are where odd things happing. From talking zebra's to a secret agent platypuses, Candace's dreams never fail to confuse her.

Jeremy

Candace always wanted to make her boyfriend happy. Little did she know that she didn't have to try to make him happy.

Karma

"Do you thing karma exists?" Stacy asked.

"Oh no. Phineas and Ferb would have gone down already if it had." Candace replied.

Lonely

Candace was clingy for a reason. Her fear of being alone override any embarrassment that would trail behind.

Music

Music was here escape to a land where her brothers got busted and was super popular. Coming back to reality was always a disappointing.

Name

The question of what her step-brother's name made her jaw drop. The fact that she had been living with him for so long surprised even her.

Overreacting

"Candace, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Phineas said.

"Yes, yes it is." Candace hyperventilated.

Phineas

"Do you like it Candace?" Phineas asked.

"I love it. Thanks, little bro." Candace replied.

Queen

When Candace became the Queen of Mars, the power went to her head. But, when her friends finally talked to her again, she wouldn't trade her friendship for anything.

Robot

Candace knew the android version was out there somewhere. She constantly was looking over her shoulder, waiting for it to show up.

Secretive

"I am a girl of many secrets." Candace told Stacy.

Rolling her eyes, Stacy replied, "That's not what I got from my conversation with Jenny yesterday."

Touchy

"Candace can get… a little crazy." Phineas whispered to his friends.

"What was that?" Candace yelled from the next room.

Underestimated

If anyone was to get 50 patches in one day, almost anyone would have said Isabella would be the one to do it. So Candace's accomplishment surprised everybody.

Vengeful

"Candace, it's okay. I don't mind." Jeremy said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not. He can't just say that about you and not get away with it!" Candace screamed.

Waking

"Candace, it's time to get up." Linda said.

"Nope, maybe later." Candace said groggily, turning over.

Xavier

Candace loved all her kids and when she saw them in the backyard together, she was happily reminded of her childhood with Phineas and Ferb.

Yelling

"Come on Stacy! We have to get going." Candace shouted, pulling her best friend along.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." Stacy said, shaking her head.

Zero

As long as Candace was around, there was going to be zero spider's in the house, that's for sure.


End file.
